1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a timepiece having a display correcting mechanism having a mechanism for correcting the display of a calendar display or the like. Particularly, the invention relates to a timepiece having a display correcting mechanism having a calendar correcting mechanism including a spring moved cooperatively with a hand setting stem.
2. Description of the Prior Art
(1) A Timepiece of a First Type of a Background Art
A timepiece having a display correcting mechanism of a first type of a background art includes a hand setting stem, a calendar corrector setting transmission wheel integrated to the hand setting stem, a calendar corrector setting wheel brought in mesh with the calendar corrector setting transmission wheel and holding an eccentric pin, and a calendar correcting member frictionally engaged with the eccentric pin for correcting a date indicator or a day indicator by rotating the calendar corrector setting wheel. The calendar corrector setting transmission wheel is formed by a plastic material, arranged in a groove of a main plate and is always brought in mesh with the calendar corrector setting wheel. When the hand setting stem is disposed at a correcting position in an axial direction, a large diameter portion of the hand setting stem is brought into directly and frictionally engaged with a small diameter portion of the calendar corrector setting transmission wheel to thereby enable to transmit rotation of the hand setting stem to the calendar corrector setting wheel (refer to, for example, JP-UM-B-64-627).
(2) Timepiece of a Second Type of a Background Art
A timepiece having a display correcting mechanism of a second type of a background art is formed with a square projected portion at an outer peripheral face of a clutch wheel moved cooperatively with movement in an axial direction of a hand setting stem and rotation of the hand setting stem. A square recess portion is formed on a side of a corrector setting transmission wheel opposed to the square projected portion. When an additional function is corrected, a yoke presses the clutch wheel and the corrector setting wheel in an outer peripheral direction of a timepiece by an elastic force (refer to, for example, JP-A-9-61552).
(3) Timepiece of a Third Type of a Background Art
A calendar correcting apparatus of a timepiece of a third type of a background art includes at least one or more groove portions provided for positioning, a pinion brought in mesh with a transmitting wheel, first correcting teeth directly brought in mesh with a date indicator on an axis of a hand setting stem having a faced portion provided between the pinion and the grove portion, second correcting teeth directly or indirectly engaged with a day star wheel, a spring member provided slidably with a calendar corrector setting wheel having a projected portion engaged with the faced portion of the hand setting stem for receiving rotation of the hand setting stem and pressing the corrector setting wheel in a direction of drawing out the hand setting stem and a positioning member for rectifying a position of the calendar corrector setting wheel (refer to, for example, JP-A-60-27884).
According to the timepiece having a correcting mechanism of the first type of the background art, at each time of operating to correct, the large diameter portion (square portion) of the hand setting stem is brought in and out to and from the small diameter portion of the calendar corrector setting transmission wheel repeatedly by a number of times and therefore, the small diameter portion of the calendar corrector setting transmission wheel is widened, and there poses a problem that rotation of the hand setting stem cannot sufficiently be transmitted to the calendar corrector setting transmission wheel. Further, according to the timepiece having a correcting mechanism of the second type of the background art, there poses a problem that a structure of the yoke becomes complicated, further, it is difficult to provide a winding pinion constituting a hand winding mechanism moved cooperatively with the clutch wheel. According to the calendar correcting apparatus of the timepiece of the third type of the background art, there poses a problem that a structure of the calendar corrector setting wheel becomes complicated, and there are needed the spring member for pressing the corrector setting wheel in the direction of drawing out the hand setting stem and the positioning member for rectifying the position of the calendar corrector setting wheel.
It is an object of the invention to promote a durability of a part constituting a correcting mechanism in a timepiece having a display correcting mechanism, particularly, a timepiece having a calendar correcting mechanism. It is another object of the invention to reduce a number of parts constituting a calendar correcting mechanism by simplifying structures of parts constituting the calendar correcting mechanism in a timepiece having a display correcting mechanism.